monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alabaster Zabarugga
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |image = x |titles = The Horned Blizzard, Piercing Icicle |names = Pseudoroshi, Albino Zebra |species = Fanged Beast |habitats = Arctic Ridge, Frozen Seaway |size = Large |relations = Zabarugga |move = x |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis }} The Alabaster Zabarugga is a subspecies of the Zabarugga found in cold environments. Physiology The Alabaster Zabarugga has pure white fur, larger, more curved and pointed horns as well as even stronger legs than its desert-dwelling counterpart. Additionally, it has great control over the ice element, making it a dangerous opponent. Behavior Alabaster Zabarugga live in harsh and cold environments, accounting for their even more aggressive behavior. Abilities Instead of focusing on brute force and swift movements, the Alabaster Zabarugga prefers to attack with the ice element. Additionally, when enraged its fur can emit an icy aura that inflicts iceblight when the hunter is within it for too long. What's more, it coats its already sharp and pointed horns in a layer of ice. With its stronger leg muscles it is not only able to deliver very powerful blows, it also can pull out large chunks of ice and hurl it at opponents with strong kicks, much like Blangonga. Some scientists believe that this behavior is not natural, claiming that the Alabaster Zabarugga has learned it by mirroring the likes of Blangonga and Jade Barroth. In-Game Description |Monster Icon = x |description = A subspecies of the Zabarugga, this beast is extremely dangerous. It can control the ice element, deliver powerful kicks and stomps, run almost at the speed of sound and even throw snowballs. When provoked, it coats itself in an icy aura that slowly freezes its opponents. Where this aura comes from is still a mystery.}} Rage And Tired States *'Rage Mode:' Breathes more heavily; mane stands up more prominently; veins on neck, face and leg musculature stand out; ice cloud surrounds its whole body; horns are coated in ice *'Fatigued:' Drools; legs shiver slightly when standing still; usually trips after charging; fails to perform element-based attacks Interactions With Alternate Statuses Frenzied Alabaster Zabarugga have been confirmed, sightings being rare and poorly documented. New attacks are unconfirmed, although this is still discussed. Interactions With Other Monsters Some turf wars are modified versions of the ones the original species has. *'Versus Other Alabaster Zabarugga:' The two individuals paw the ground, snorting and emitting deep and guttural growls. Suddenly both charge into each other making their heads clash audibly. After this both rear and attempt to kick the opponent with their hooves. The stronger individual suddenly fires a beam of ice, the sheer force of this attack launching its opponent forcefully onto the ground. The damage from the beam combines with the fall damage, resulting in a total of 1000 damage. *'Versus Blangonga:' The Blangonga circles the Alabaster Zabarugga, the beast standing tall and with its head held high in an almost arrogant manner. Then the ape roars, summoning three Blango that immediately latch onto the Zabarugga. Jumping and bucking the Zabarugga shakes them off and violently kicks them. Intimidated, the Blangonga backs off before unexpectedly pouncing at the Alabaster Zabarugga. The Alabaster Zabarugga reacts incredibly fast, crashing into the Blangonga with its large horns and launching it away. This deals a total amount of around 950 damage. *'Versus Jade Barroth:' Both monsters roar at each other, the Zabarugga bellowing and barking while also rearing. The Barroth lowers its head and charges at the Zabarugga, the Fanged Beast reacting in the same way. As the violently crash into each other, both receiving damage - about 450 each. The recoil from the crash makes the Barroth flinch, while the Alabaster Zabarugga just shakes its head. Suddenly it barks and fires a wall of icicles, dealing around 100 damage five subsequent times. *'Versus Barioth:' The Barioth and the Alabaster Zabarugga growl at each other. The Barioth takes to the skies, wanting to pounce at the Alabaster Zabarugga. The beast, however, reacts swiftly, positioning its head and, with a jump, crashing into Barioth and launching it onto the floor. This deals aound 900 damage, however, the Barioth gets up again and pounces against the Zabarugga, striking it with its fangs. This deals minor damage, around 90, making the Zabarugga a clear winner. *'Versus Gammoth:' Despite the Gammoth's impressive size, the Alabaster Zabarugga does not hesitate taunting it. The Alabaster Zabarugga tries to pounce at the Gammoth, but it suddenly strikes with its trunk, dealing around 500 damage and launching the Alabaster Zabarugga down. However, the Zabarugga gets up again and fastly unleashes a very powerful beam of ice, that is strong enough to wound the Gammoth's trunk and deal around 900 damage. *'Versus Rajang:' The Rajang and the Alabaster Zabarugga circle each other, before the Rajang enrages - it performs the animation usually displayed when it enters armord mode - and rams the Zabarugga with a bodycheck. Brutally and crazily swinging at the Zabarugga, it deals over 1500 damage. Suddenly, the Zabarugga manages to kick the Rajang away and ram it to create distance. It then fires a large beam of ice, that frontally hits the Rajang and deals around 1000 damage. This confrontation is an obvious tie. Mount The animation is the same as Kirin's in MHWorld. However, its head is not accessible for mounting due to the large horns, making the mount essentially like in past generations. Attacks Alabaster Zabarugga uses not only new attacks, but also modified versions of normal Zabarugga's attacks. Due to this, they will be mentioned here as well. Zabarugga shares some attacks with Kirin and smaller monsters like Kelbi or Anteka. *'"Roar":' The Zabarugga raises its head and emits a series of high pitched barks, followed by a deep, guttural growl. The roar effect is very weak and short. *'Fast Kick:' Done either at the front or the back, the Zabarugga snorts and quickly lifts one leg to kick whatever is in reach. *'Horn Thrust' The Zabarugga lowers its head and makes a quick jump forward in an attempt to knock down whatever is directly in front of it. The covered distance can vary. *'Horn Uppercut:' With an angry snort, the Zabarugga quickly and forcefully raises its horns to lift its opponent into the air. *'Head-Swing:' Violently swings its head from side to side while moving forwards, knocking down whatever is next to it. *'Quick Stomp:' Raises its front half and stomps down again, stretching its legs out in front of it as to cover a larger area. Can be done either once or more times in succession. *'Strong Kick:' When its opponent is behind it, the Zabarugga quickly raises its back half and performs a violent and forceful kick. This can send hunters flying. *'Charge:' Lowers its head and paws the ground twice before starting to sprint. This attack is very strong and can send hunters violently flying. The Zabarugga finishes braking sharply, which can also damage hunters. *'Forward Chomp:' With a swift forward movement of its body and head, the Zabarugga unleashes a strong and fast bite at its opponent. *'Rearing:' Rears up and unleashes a rain of fast blows and kicks with its front legs while growling and barking ominously. It can finish this either with just stomping down again or it chains it into another attack, usually its bucking move. *'Bucking:' It essentially jumps around fiercely, kicking with both front and hindlegs and swinging its head around. It finishes this with a strong backwards kick. *'Pin:' Shakes its head before slowly going backwards and lowering its head. Suddenly, with a quick jump, the Zabarugga starts to sprint even faster than usually, knocking down any thing in front of it. When hitting the hunter, the attack pins them down. The Zabarugga notices that the hunter cannot move, brakes sharply and runs to them. It then attacks like an angered mule, madly kicking the hunter. If the hunter does not break free, the Zabarugga will bite them and launch them away. *'Violent Uppercut:' Forcefully lifts its head, which in turn makes it rear. The Zabarugga will use this momentum to violently stomp down again, attempting to crush whatever is in front of it. Rage Mode *'Capriole:' One of its stronger attacks. The Zabarugga snorts and suddenly jumps, kicking out violently with its rear legs. It lands forcefully, crushing unlucky hunters with its weight. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oozXBbynyno) *'Curbstomp:' Rears up and barks loudly, before then performing a quick jump and landing powerfully with all four legs. The Zabarugga then turns around very fastly and sharply, so that the hunters face its backside before it then kicks out violently. *'Swish Swish:' The Zabarugga quickly lowers its front half, ramming its head into the ground. It then scrapes its head along the ground while turning in a full circle, using the built up momentum to lift itself into a rearing position and either performing the Rearing attack or simply stomping down while growling and shaking its head. High Rank Exclusive *'"Snaking":' With a lowered but stretched out head, ears pinned to its neck, the Zabarugga starts to run, moving its neck side to side. Speeding up, the side to side movements become stronger and stronger, until the attack finishes with the Zabarugga swinging its head up to either te left or the right. *'Kneeling:' With a powerful jump, the Zabarugga gets on its "knees", meaning its forelegs are bent. What looks like the opening for an attack is quickly disproven by the beast swishing its head to one side, mouth agape, trying to maul its opponent with a strong bite. The momentum from this movement makes it easy for the Zabarugga to get up again, while also raising dust and small rocks that can hit the hunter. G-Rank Exclusive *'Striped Madness:' Rears while barking and screaming very loudly. It then performs several very fast kicks that can stunlock the hunter, jumps down onto the ground again before violently ramming its horns several times onto the floor. Slightly dizzy, it shakes its head and prepares a charge. It rams its horns onto the floor again, remaining in that position, before sprinting across the area, attempting to crush anything it manages to hit. Equipment Weapons Armor Quests Ecology Taxonomy A large and rather powerful species of Fanged Beast recently discovered to inhabit the deserts of the Belurius Region and the New World. The hunted individuals are the males of the species, known for their large horns and striped hide. Habitat Range Zabarugga are found in rather arid areas, most individuals found in the Wildspire Waste and the Ancient Outback. The researchers of both Astera and Belrina are unsure if there are any other habitats of this species. Ecological Niche Zabarugga are herbivores, usually preferring dry grass and all kinds of vegetation found in the areas they live in. Sometimes they can even be seen chewing on branches or even cacti. Being formidable opponents, they are usually avoided by most predators, even the likes of Anjanath or Rathian usually not attack them, unless necessary. Interesting about this species is that they compete over territory with both the Barroth and the Waeopial, the former being the Zabarugga's direct rival. Even though they are well-armed and know to defend themselves, the Zabarugga can still fall prey to larger predators like for example Megiagura, Seregios, Aquitaivas, sometimes even Elder Dragons or similarly strong monsters like Nergigante, Teostra and the occasional Deviant. Biological Adaptations Both sexes of the Zabarugga species possess a striped hide and horns, the females usually being smaller and having less prominent stripe patters as well as shorter horns. Their strong neck muscles help them attack swiftly and fastly, even though their horns are very heavy. A Zabarugga's legs are very strong as well, allowing for long and fast sprints as well as giving the ability of trotting for even more extended periods of time. The purpose of the stripe pattern is still being discussed, although some argue it serves as a warning sign to potential predators. Behavior The male individuals are usually very aggressive, competing with many monsters over territory or, during the mating seasons, with members of their own species over females and harems. The reason why some individuals need to be hunted is that either the winners or losers of a fight can get dangerously close to villages. The winners are known to attack settlements as a display of victory and dominance, while the losers attack simply out of frustration - this frustration can even go as far as that the males will attack the granaries and pantries of a village. However, it has to be noted that their wrath is not limited to settlements, as there have been reports of Zabarugga attacking Diablos, albeit no report mentions a Zabarugga winning. Introductory Cutscene Alabaster Zabarugga does not have a cutscene. Notes Trivia